Piratas
by VkLord
Summary: El Capitán John Watson es un corsario cuya misión es atrapar al más testarudo pirata que ha surcado los siete mares. AU. Pirate!lock Johnlock. ¡Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mí querida Runa97!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**N/A: ¡Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mí querida Runa!** Basado su prompt nº18 del topic de cumpleaños del foro "I am sherlocked". Espero que te guste querida :3

oOo

Con cariño para Runa

"**Piratas"**

Apenas hacían seis horas desde que el MHS Northumberland abandonara el London Docklands. Se habían necesitado más de doscientos hombres trabajando toda la noche sin descanso para dotar a este navío de toda la carga necesaria para la ardua empresa en que se embarcaba. Aquel imponente buque de guerra rojizo construido con la mejor madera y con grandes capiteles esculpidos, dejaba impresionado a cualquiera que hubiera estado cerca en el puerto de Londres. Lo primero que dejó impresionado al Capitán Watson fueron sus cincuenta y cinco metros de eslora, sus tres palos y sus enormes velas cuadras, pero sobretodo sus tres puentes armados con más de setenta cañones de distintos calibres. Aquel era el buque de guerra más impresionante de la marina británica y se lo habían cedido a él.

El Capitán Watson se encontraba en el castillo de proa con su mirada perdida en el horizonte cuando el cielo es ensombreció y una suave lluvia comenzó a caer sobre él y la tripulación. Cerró los ojos y alzó su cara hacia la lluvia, como si aquello de alguna manera consiguiera eliminar los pecados de su alma y el peso de su corazón.

Su mente de refugió en todos aquellos recuerdos de su infancia, aquellos que lo habían estado atormentando desde que fue llamado al palacio real por Lord Holmes…

Recordaba aquel día ayudando a su padre en la consulta, siempre un pequeño pesar se instalaba en su corazón al recordarlo, mirando siempre tan serio a sus pacientes y como inesperadamente lo miraba a él por encima de sus enormes gafas y le giñaba un ojo. Sin duda él habría seguido sus pasos en el arte de la medicina si no hubiera muerto tan inesperadamente. Pese a su corta edad John había sido un gran aprendiz y su padre le decía que tenía al aplomo de un gran cirujano y que algún día sería alguien importante en la sociedad.

Aquel día fue llamado para ayudar a su padre a abrir y sanear una fea herida en una pierna. El pequeño John se colocó al lado de aquel muchacho que no podía tener más edad que él, de hecho parecía incluso más pequeño. Con aquellos rizos negros cayéndole sobre la cara intentaba tapar su vergüenza por haber estado llorando y, ¡parecía tan enfadado! Lo había llevado una de sus institutrices, temerosa de que sus señores la despidieran. El chico al parecer no paraba de escaparse y se había caído de un enorme árbol.

−Uhm…dígame Sir… − el médico lo miraba con hielo en la mirada− parece usted una persona inteligente, ¿por qué ocultar una herida así al menos dos días? − el joven levantó la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su cara…

− ¡Dos días! Pero… si me dijo que le había ocurrido hoy…−aquella mujer comenzó a sollozar por lo bajo, considerándose despedida por no haberse percatado de semejante atrocidad; Lord Holmes nunca perdonaría semejante fallo.

−Es obvio que se consideraba autosuficiente, pero erró en su proceder Sir… esta herida requiere limpieza y sutura, no un simple ungüento…

−Obviamente el libro del que dispongo está obsoleto en su contenido o es inadecuado, gracias por hacérmelo saber Sir−aquella voz tan profunda lo sorprendió, el pequeño alzó la mirada hacia Sir Watson, y John pudo ver al fin sus ojos, esos que eran igual al reflejo del agua del océano, entre azul y verde; y desde luego pese a hablar como todo un adulto, aquel pequeño no podía tener más de seis años.

− ¡Uhm!−le asintió ligeramente con la cabeza antes de continuar−Esto le va a doler, intente no mover la pierna… John acércame el material de esa mesa y observa.

John colocó rápidamente en una zona próxima a su padre todo el material que consideró necesario, siempre bien calentado a la llama, es algo en lo que su padre insistía demasiado. Y se colocó de nuevo muy cerca para poder observar como su padre abría más aquella herida. Cuando el cuchillo iba a tocar la piel del muchacho, John notó a este coger aire y tensarse, y no pudo evitar mirarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron en una mirada intensa, obviamente estaba asustado y necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa. John le tomó suavemente de la mano, no sabía bien cómo reaccionaría aquel muchacho de la alta sociedad, esperaba sinceramente que no lo tomara como un insulto. El chico se sorprendió por el contacto pero en cuanto su padre comenzó a trabajar lo agarró con fuerza, tanta fuerza que a John le dolía la mano, pero no lo soltaría por nada del mundo, soportarían aquel dolor juntos…

Cuando su padre terminó, la respiración del chico estaba entrecortada, su piel perlada por el sudor y unas pequeñas lágrimas surcaba sus mejillas; y pese a todo seguía mirando a John fijamente y sujetándose de su mano, ahora ya suavemente. El doctor Watson comenzó a darle indicaciones a la institutriz de cuando y como cambiar los apósitos….mientras el pequeño aprovecho para presentarse formalmente; aquel fue el día en el que el pequeño John Watson conoció a Sherlock Holmes…

El Capitán Watson abrió los ojos, ¡no!, ¡la lluvia no lograría eliminar aquel peso de su corazón! Se recolocó adecuadamente su enorme sombrero y atravesó toda la cubierta a paso ligero. John se encerró en su camarote, no podía permitir que lo vieran afligido por la misión que le habían encomendado.

oOo

_**Una semana antes….**_

El Capitán John Watson, esperaba a ser llamado ante la presencia de Lord Holmes. Debía permanecer quieto a la espera, eso era lo esperado en su posición, pero aquella casaca roja le molestaba en demasía. Intentaba inútilmente que el cuello dejara de presionar sobre su nuez de Adán porque aquella presión le estaba poniendo aún más nervioso, que el hecho de haber sido llamado con urgencia a la presencia de Lord Holmes. Miraba distraído los enormes cuadros del pasillo, aquellos hombres enfrascados en batallas con sus sencillas casacas, eso deseaba él su sencilla casaca azul con botonera dorada, toda aquella parafernalia le molestaba. Estaba deseando salir del palacio inmediatamente.

Al fin, un hombre vestido de verde y con una de aquellas horribles pelucas entreabrió la puerta del pasillo, no pudo evitar reírse al verlo, ¡él jamás se pondría una de esas ridículas cosas!

Realmente aquellas enormes dependencias lo ponían nervioso, intentó no fijarse mucho los exuberante cuadros y en aquellos brillantes muebles, fijando su mirada en el fondo de la habitación, donde Lord Holmes le esperaba, enfrascado en un exageradamente pomposo traje rojo y con una enorme peluca blanca, pero que desde luego en este caso no le causaba ninguna gana de reír.

−Tome asiento Capitán− la voz autoritaria de aquel hombre siempre había causado que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la espalda. Ya eran años de conocerlo, aunque nunca había trabajado para él. Bueno para la Corona.

−Si no le importa prefiero permanecer de pie Lord Holmes− el hombre hizo una mueca de hastío, de siempre le fue obvio que no le gustaba tener que tratar con gente de su condición.

−Le va a ser entregada una patente de corso− John abrió sorprendido los ojos, nunca jamás había trabajado para la Corona, además se consideraba un buen hombre, no un vulgar pirata a las ordenes del Gobierno. Un gran nerviosismo le recorrió ya que por supuesto el negarse le acarrearía un gran castigo, así solo pudo esperar a que aquel hombre continuara− le será entregado el mando del buque MHS Northumberland así como el mando de sus seiscientos hombres− aquel hombre se giró de golpe y lo miro muy serio− su misión en sencilla, capturar y traer a mi presencia al Sir Williams Holmes, el cual actualmente está acusado de piratería. Capturar y traer, no permitiré ningún fallo con respecto a esto, no pueden dañarlo en absoluto.

−Pero… Sherlock...− John había avanzado un paso y alzado una mano, tuvo que frenarse a sí mismo para poder continuar pese a no poder evitar el tono de enojo en su voz − perdón señor, Sir Williams Holmes era parte de la tripulación del MHS Victory, un navío de la Corona, ¿Cómo?

−Tenían órdenes precisas, que no fueron cumplidas, por lo tanto actualmente son considerados piratas. Y deben ser traídos para ser castigados.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que fue roto por un carraspeo de John.

− ¿Por qué yo?− John tenía una mueca claramente contrariada y movía incómodo su peso de una pierna a otra.

− ¡¿Acaso no es obvio?!− Lord Holmes chasqueó molesto la lengua y lo miró levantando exageradamente una ceja, como odiaba que hiciera eso− no por supuesto que no…. ¡Capitán Watson!− alzó innecesariamente la voz− ha sido seleccionado porque Sir William Holmes debe ser traído hasta mí sin ningún daño, nadie mejor que un amigo para que así sea… ¿no lo cree?

oOo

**N/A: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Runa! (n.n)**

Espero que te de momento te esté gustando querida amiga, no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, ni cuando lo podré retomar porque estoy enfrascada en demasiadas cosas…

¡Muchísimos besos Runa! (*.*)

Y que me dicen los demás, ¿les ha gustado? ¿Sí?

Wiiiiiiii…..*¡jou, jou, jou, pirata!*

¡Va a ser una gran aventura!

Lord.

*Nota: MHS Northumberland ha sido el nombre de ocho buques de la Royal Navy británica, en honor al condado inglés de Northumberland. El navío de línea fue un tipo de buque de guerra de tres palos con aparejo de velas cuadras y de dos a tres cubiertas artilladas…


End file.
